heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Serix, the Lead Sorceror.
i got inspired to finish this dude by playing Bullet witch. Serix Appearence Serix is a slender man, with black hair, black eyes, a cold look on his face, and dull skin. there is a strange mark around one of his eyes, almost like a seal. He wears a scarf that almost reaches his feet and dress jacket, he wears custom dress pants and sleek dress shoes. Attitude "you can bring an army, all i need is one gun!" he is a focused man, and very prideful. He would never ask for help or even need it, in his words. He has a habbit of endangering nearby “allies” but he always heals them after he is done. Bio not much is known about the Lead Sorceror, except for the fact that he showed up when the demon war began. His powers are quite similar to the demons but he hunts and destroys them, instead of allying with them. Weapons/Abilities. Weapons He weilds but a single weapon, Archreign. But there is a catch, this weapon can take many forms. His guns are all fed with a single matching clip, the bullets are technically magic that forms as it fires. The clip holds a full charge, and the bullets draw from that charge, more powerful means less shots per reload. He actually recharges the clip when he reloads and it draws from his energy stores, if he runs out then he cannot reload until he replenishes it, usually by killing or by avoiding conflict > rifle - An auto rifle with 100 7.62 rounds per clip and a good fire rate. His go to weapon for most encounters. >shotgun – a devistating close quarters weapon, this gun shreads everything in front of it to ribbons. Packs 20 high impact 6guage slugs in each mag. >sniper – the classic sniper weapon this gun only carries 8 rounds, but has a devistating range to damage multiplier. The farther away the more it will destroy. >cannon – a devistating 30mm cannon packing 30 shells, it devistates the target if it hits. Though it has a slow airspeed travel time. >gatling – classic minigun with 1k rounds and a 500rpm fire rate. His suppresive weapon, it devistates the area with a storm of 9mm lead rounds. >rocket launcher – the standart point and expload weapon in his arsenal, this rocket has only 4 rounds per mag. It is devistating and quite fast, but is a drain to reload. >pulse gun – a laser spewing weapon, it shoots through walls and does good damage. It has a 35 sho mag and FA potential. >Fusion cannon – the most destructive form this monster has a 5 shot mag and must be charged for each shot. Basically a BFG with a fast moving laser orb. . He can also split his weapon into two forms at once if he has enough energy to use that power. Abilities He is called the Lead Sorceror for a reason. He weilds 9 spells in three catagories, combat, support, and ultimate. Combat: > Blood rose – a rose thrown, as it slays demons. A wall of spikes blooms around the rose instantly destroying weak demons and snaring and harming anything else caught in it. > Shockwave – a wave of physical force that throws everything in front of him away. > spellcraft – generic fireballs, lightning bolts, etc. Support: > Wall – makes a wall in front of him, fades after a short time. > Elementalize – he charges his weapon with elemental energies. > Healing force – a healing power, he can also harm himself as he uses this to heal someone nearby. Ultimate: > Twin fury – he splits his weapon nto two forms at once, the least draining of his ultimate powers. > Hell's storm – lightning and meteors rain from the sky, decimating a vast area. > Lead storm, BLOOD RAIN! - his most powerful attack. His weapon splits into all its forma at once and they land in a cirlcle around him facing up, the rifle landing in his hand. He then uses all elemental charges on all the weapons and fires everything into the sky to rain down from above with lightning, fire, and death. This however cmpletly drains his reserves and clips. Category:Varogons characters